


The Thunder Rolls

by Gandalfgirl579



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those three little words were necessary, but for the life of him, Levi couldn't bring them past his lips.</p>
<p>Even the deep, powerful roll of Erwin's hips against his couldn't bring the words out. But maybe the thunder roll could. </p>
<p>Canonverse smut, eruri, NC-17 sex during a storm, plus a little bit of fluff. Pointless porn without plot mainly written to keep me from getting rusty</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thunder Rolls

Just outside, lightning flashed, and Levi arched into it, the milky expanse of his throat exposed when he tossed his head back, glowing for an instant before the bolt subsided.

He was beautiful, an unearthly thing.

Levi was the storm itself, wild and dark and so, so beautiful, and it was all Erwin could do to simply hold on while the storm raged. His hands clung to pale hips, golden beacons against lightning-lit skin, and Levi moaned for him, pressing his hips up into that possessive grip, storm-cloud eyes meeting with the brilliant blue of the summer sky.

"More." That tobacco-growl voice was nearly lost in a thunderclap, but Erwin heard it all the same, blunt nails digging into soft skin, and Levi gave a soft gasp, hands leaving the bars of the headboard to cover the other's, tangling their fingers together, snow on gold, encouraging.

The roll of Erwin's hips came in time with a roll of thunder above, rough and deep, and Levi's responding mewl sent goose bumps racing over golden skin. 

"I know you can do better than that."

It was a challenge, and Erwin rose to it, stepping up his efforts, pulling Levi's hips up against him with each thrust. The little brunette's gasps near-constant now, breath fast and choked, nearly drowned out by the rain pouring down on the world just outside their shared bedroom.

Another brilliant flash of lightning sent Levi's skin to glowing again, a milky light lit from within, near angelic. The bruises the 3D Maneuver Gear's strapwork had left across his chest and his hips and his thighs were dark, staining creamy skin in varying shades of black and indigo and violet. They were lovely, too. Erwin let his hands slide downward, thumbs stroking a bit harshly against the bruising at Levi's inner thighs, and the strangled moan it brought past those silken lips was nearly enough to send them both over the edge.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, Levi?"

There was something incredibly honest in the softness of that tone, and the brunette shivered, one hand moving to the back of Erwin's neck, pulling him down for a kiss, filthy, all teeth and tongue, muttering a weak, "Shut up."

"I mean it."

Another choked gasp: "I know you do." It was overwhelming to think that those words just might be true.

"Will you let me say the words?"

And instantly, Levi recoiled, dropping onto his back, hands at his sides, fingers twisting into the rumpled sheets, staring up with wide eyes. There was something vulnerable in that look.

To that, Erwin nuzzled at Levi's jaw, replying with a soft, "Whenever you're ready."

"What if I'm never ready?" Honestly, Levi really did fear he would never be ready. He wasn't even ready to HEAR those words, let alone to speak them. 

"Then I'll wait."

"Forever?" There was a shivery tone in Levi's voice.

"If that's what it takes." 

The way Levi's eyes shimmered in the wavering moonlight was strangely disconcerting, and Erwin leaned in to mouth at the silken flesh of the brunette's throat, warm and soft, reveling in the way he shivered beneath him. Those spidery hands were at his back now, blunt, well-kept nails digging into his shoulder blades just enough to hurt. It was a warning. 

"It might take that long, y'know."

"Even if you can't say the words, I know that you feel it." Erwin's voice was a reassuring rumble at Levi's collarbone, and the brunette shuddered again, fingertips running gingerly along taut skin. "And you know that I do, too. That's all that matters, isn't it?"

"Mm." That purr came with a flash of lightning, and Levi's eyes were alight, molten mercury, too bight to bear, and Erwin's own eyes slipped closed. Levi was the only thing in the world he would hide from. The slow drag of his teeth over sensitive skin sent Levi's back clear off the bed, arching closer, and Erwin's arms dipped to wrap beneath him, holding them chest to chest, skin on skin, leaning in to steal a soft kiss, hips working all the while.

"You should see yourself right now." Erwin sounded almost reverent, his gaze seeking Levi's. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

"Oh?" The word came on a sigh, barely present. He was all but lost to the pleasure now.

"Mm-hmm. You're usually so cold, but now..." He pressed a kiss to the hollow of Levi's throat, loving the flutter of muscle beneath his lips. "The flush looks good on you. And your eyes are incredible like this. Your pupils are huge, but the color is so bright. Silver, almost. You look like you've been carved from silver and onyx and ivory." Christ, reverent wasn't even a strong enough word for how he sounded now. This was worshipful. He was nothing short of enchanted. "You're a work of art." His lips trailed down, brushing over the brunette's sternum, reveling in the rushing pulse of blood just beneath the skin. "Your heart is pounding."

"Of course it is." Levi arched his back higher, rolling his hips down against Erwin's, insistent and undeniable. "You've seen yourself naked, haven't you? You've seen your cock." And suddenly he was smirking, his mouth at Erwin's ear, teasing. 

If he could still tease, Erwin decided, he wasn't doing a good enough job, and he took to thrusting harder, deeper, gripping Levi's hips tight and aiming carefully.

"It's a fucking masterpiece, y'know." He was trembling now, running his tongue along the sharp curve of Erwin's jaw. "Of course I-- Ah!"

That startled little gasp sent a shiver down Erwin's spine, and he leaned up again, capturing those warm, soft lips with his own, doing his best to keep his movements on target. 

Suddenly, Levi was speechless, jaw slack, breath hot at Erwin's ear. It took an unexpected touch to bring his words back, and he hissed a sharp, "Fuck!" between clenched teeth when Erwin's hand came to wrap around his cock.

A few rough jerks was enough, warm, thick fingers tight around him, and Levi gave a whimpering moan when he came, nails carving bloody furrows into golden skin, painting his own chest and stomach with streaks of burning opalescence.

Erwin's responding growl was drowned out by the rumble of thunder, Levi pulled close to his chest, giving a few gentle, shallow thrusts as they came down. His lips pressed against the other's throat, soft, speaking silent, near-forbidden words against his skin.

Levi was the one to break that silence with the candid observation, "You're saying it."

Erwin stopped, and it was all Levi could do to hold back a disappointed sigh. "You can hear me?"

"I can feel it."

"I'm not going to take it back." At last, Erwin lifted his head, meeting moonlit storm clouds with a cloudless sky. "I mean it."

An echo came then, soft and shivering: "I know you do." It burned that he couldn't say those words back. But with that heavy thunder roll crawling continuously through the air, maybe Erwin couldn't hear it... 

With that little bit of comfort, at long last, the words came. 

And Erwin smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Wrath universe, truly I do, but to put it bluntly, I miss our boys being able to fuck whenever they please. So have a little smut. 
> 
> This is a little more poetic than my usual writing style, but I've noticed that the porn I write tends to be more prettily written than my other stuff, for some reason I don't really understand... Also, for some reason, Levi is always a smoker when I write him. It's a filthy habit, and it doesn't really make sense, but that's how I write him, I guess :P
> 
> Also, the title for this fic is taken from an old Garth Brooks song. It's a great song, but it has nothing to do with anything besides the title
> 
> Excited for more? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Strangler-figg on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


End file.
